Happiness
by ohmypreciousgirl
Summary: Sometimes life gives you the opportunity to understand better what is inside your own heart. Elena finds her true happiness, but the question is: how real is it?


**Timeline:** 4x09 AU - Damon didn't send Elena back home and decided to figure out what exactly the sire bond while exploring Elena's feelings for Damon. Basically they're together in every way that counts, aside sexually.

* * *

_Happiness is a firecracker sitting on my headboard_

_Happiness was never mine to hold _

_Careful child, light the fuse and get away _

'_Cause happiness throws a shower of sparks _

**The Fray – Happiness**

* * *

"I still can't believe you got all the material that Isobel researched," Elena glances at the pile of books and papers scattered on the floor and table of the Boarding House library. "How did you even manage it?"

"I told the university a sob story about how my girlfriend just found out that she's Isobel's missing daughter and that I – being an amazing boyfriend – wanted to surprise her with something Isobel made so she could feel closer to her dead mother," Damon explains.

"They bought it?" Elena asks surprised.

"Not really," he wrinkles his nose. "I had to compel them to give it to me."

She smiles, rolling her eyes. "Well, you tried."

"I guess I did," he smirks, sitting on the floor as he starts looking through one of the books. "Come on, let's see if we find something useful about the sire bond."

Elena nods and sits beside him.

* * *

They'd been sitting in silence for hours, studying Isobel's work, when Damon's cellphone starts ringing.

"Who is it?" Elena asks, looking at the clock and noting that it's ten p.m.

"Liz," Damon mutters before pressing a button and greeting the Sheriff. "What happened?"

Elena watches him frown at what Liz has to say. She doesn't focus on the conversation as she is learning to control all her vampire senses. She knows that if it's something really important, Damon will tell her about it.

"I'll be there in ten," he says, hanging up with a frown.

"What happened?"

"Liz asked me to meet her in the woods. A group of campers found three dried corpses during their hike."

"Please, don't tell me we have new vampires in town?!"

Damon shakes his head. "That's the weird thing: the dried bodies _are_ vampires."

Elena frowns, confused. "What? Is that even possible?"

"I don't know, Elena. I never heard about something like this ever happening," he shrugs as he stands in front of her. "I need to check it out. Are you going to be okay doing the research alone?"

Elena nods. "Don't worry about me. Liz needs you."

Damon gives her a smile that makes Elena get butterflies in her stomach. Jesus, he's her boyfriend, but he manages to make her feel like she's a high school girl with an incurable crush.

"I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Okay," she smiles at him after he kisses her lips. He starts walking away, but before he is out of the room, Elena calls after him.

"Please be careful," she says. He gives her an intense look, before he nods and closes the door.

* * *

Elena wakes up to the sound of the front door closing. She feels disorientated for a second, before she realizes she isn't in their bed, but on the sofa in the library. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she discovers that it's nearly one a.m.

"Damon?"

"I thought you'd be sleeping already," he says as he walks into the room.

"I fell asleep waiting for you," she explains, noticing the state of his clothes and the smell of rot. He's so dirty that she wrinkles her nose in disgust. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I think we have got a problem."

* * *

Weeks pass and more bodies are found in the forest surrounding Mystic Falls – not only vampires, but two werewolves fall victim to the unknown threat.

"As if we don't have enough on our plate with the sire bond and Jeremy's hunter problem, now we have a creature that dries vampires and werewolves bodies. Great! What is next? Alien invasion?!" Damon cries as he stands up, and walks over to one of the bookshelves in his library.

"I think someone's a little frustrated," Elena mutters after Damon's outburst.

"You think?"

"I'm just…"

"Bickering like the married couple you are won't solve our problems," Matt interrupts as he closes a book. "Nothing here either."

"We should go to the woods and investigate," Elena suggests, choosing to ignore the married couple comment. "It's the only way."

Damon shakes his head. "Stefan and I have already done it. We didn't find anything."

"Well, we need to look again because you two clearly missed something. Whatever attacked those vampires in the woods is still there," Elena insists.

Damon gives her an exasperated look, but doesn't argue. He never does when he knows she's right.

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea," Bonnie says for the umpteenth time.

Elena rolls her eyes, annoyed by her friend's attitude. "You're a witch, I'm a vampire. We're going to be fine."

"Remind me again why we're in the middle of the woods hunting a crazy supernatural killer that we know nothing about it?"

"Because Damon and Stefan failed to find anything useful," Elena explains with a smile. "I figured a little girl power will find all the answers we need."

Bonnie raises her eyebrow skeptically at Elena.

"Look," the new vampire sighs. "We need to find some answers before someone else gets hurt, okay?"

Sighing, Bonnie nods. "Fine."

"I'll check between those trees and you check around these rocks ok? If you see something weird…scream." Bonnie rolls her eyes as she takes off in the direction that Elena indicated.

Elena watches her friend for a few minutes before moving carefully toward the trees. She's looking around when she suddenly feels the ground beneath her feet crumbling. Startled, Elena screams before she feels a pain on the back of her neck and her world goes black.

* * *

"Elena, sweetheart, wake up! Dinner will be served in less than hour and you're not ready yet."

Opening her eyes, Elena blinks away sleep as she slowly sits up. She runs her fingers through her hair, looking around and trying to figure out where she is. It's her living room, decorated for Christmas. She rubs her head, feeling completely confused by the state of the house. She's pretty sure she didn't decorate her parents' house this year. A flash of memory comes to her and she remembers sitting with her mother on the floor, helping her hang ornaments on the tree, while eating chocolate chip cookies and gossiping.

"Impossible," she whispers as she watches her mother cross the kitchen and stop in the doorway, looking annoyed at her.

Elena freezes, staring at her mother. It can't be real. Her mother is right in front of her, alive.

"Elena, are you okay?" she asks, walking into the living room. "You're so pale, sweetie."

"Mommy," she murmurs in disbelief. Miranda sits beside her on the sofa, a look of concern showing on her face. She doesn't even open her mouth before Elena jumps straight into her arms, holding her tightly.

"I love you, mommy," she whispers in Miranda's ear, trying to not cry.

"I love you too, sweetheart," she answers sounding confused. "Are you okay?"

"I am now," she can't help herself and starts crying. Her parents' death wasn't real. Her mother is right in front of her, breathing and talking to her. Relief fills Elena's body.

"Oh baby, don't cry," Miranda caresses her hair. "These hormones are making you crazy already, aren't they?"

"Yes," she agrees as the news of her pregnancy appears in her mind. She's pregnant and the first person she told was her mother – just as it should be.

"Come on," says Miranda pulling out of Elena's tight embrace and smiling brightly at her daughter. "Today is Christmas, so you need to take a shower and dress up and give Damon a heart attack with your news." She smiles devilishly at Elena, making her daughter laugh.

"You know it's nice to see we can surprise him. I mean, he always has a smartass response on the tip of his tongue. I find it very entertaining when he doesn't," Miranda giggles. "Well, don't distract me! Go and take a shower. Now!"

Elena smiles, giving her mother a kiss before going up the stairs and locking herself in her old bathroom.

* * *

Elena takes a deep breath, letting the water pour down her face as she stands in the shower, confused by the memories of two different lives. In one, she's Elena Salvatore, twenty-two years old, pregnant, and her parents are alive. In the other, she's Elena Gilbert, forever eighteen years old and orphaned.

_Something is wrong, _she decides, but weirdly, she isn't freaking out about it.

"Everything is going to be okay," a voice whispers inside of her head. "Let it go, Elena. All the pieces will fall into the right place if you let it be."

Elena closes her eyes and nods. The voice is right; it's time to let it be. She feels something inside herself loosen up as her mind drifts to the special gift she's prepared for her husband.

* * *

"Elena, Damon and your father just arrived! Get down already!" Miranda calls from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm here, Mom," she says with a smile, descending the stairs. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful, sweetie," her mother smiles, taking in the cute navy lace skater dress with sleeves that Elena is wearing.

The front door opens and Grayson, accompanied by Damon, walk into the house. Elena smiles brightly when she sees her father, running and jumping into his arms. He catches her and twirls her around, making Elena squeal in delight. Both of them are laughing breathlessly when he puts Elena on the ground.

"I missed you, pumpkin," he says, kissing her on the cheek.

"I missed you too, daddy."

"Don't I get a hug?" Elena rolls her eyes at Damon.

"No," she shakes her head with a serious face before breaking out in a huge smile. "Come here." They hug each other very tightly, as if they haven't seen each other in months.

"How was the hospital?" she asks, pulling out of his embrace to look at him.

"Very busy," he murmurs against her lips. "I wish I could have stayed with you this morning," he kisses her softly.

"Well, that's the life of a doctor," she pecks his lips before letting him go. "Take a shower and put on some comfortable clothes before Jeremy and Anna arrive for dinner."

"Yes, ma'am," he says mockingly as he nods to his mother-in-law. "Miranda, you look beautiful."

She kisses his cheek. "You look tired. Are you okay, sweetie?"

"The hospital was crazy today," he sighs tiredly.

"Then listen to your wife and get ready for dinner," Miranda says. "You need to eat something."

He nods. "I'll get ready." He kisses Miranda on the forehead before going upstairs.

Elena gives Miranda a knowing smile as they enter the kitchen to finish any last minute touches to their dinner.

* * *

"Now, the last gift under the tree is from me to Damon," Elena says as she takes the package, kneels in front of her husband and hands him the gift. He raises a brow and smiles.

"Another gift?"

She nods. He smiles at her and opens the gift box. A mixture of emotions passes through Damon's eyes. First is confusion, followed by surprise and then awe. He takes the little pair of baby-blue booties out of the box and looks at Elena.

"Are you…?"

She nods and he breaks in the biggest smile Elena has ever seen on his lips since they met.

"We're going to be parents," she nods again, her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh, come here, love" he says, pulling Elena against his chest into a crushing hug, both of them laughing delightedly with the news.

"I love you, Elena," he murmurs against her neck.

"I love you too, Damon," she whispers to him.

She feels another hand on her back and turns to see her dad kneeling behind her; a few seconds later, her mother is at her other side. Damon lets Elena go and pulls Grayson and Miranda into their hug.

"Congratulations, son," he says to Damon.

"Thanks, Grayson."

"I'm so proud of you two," Miranda says as she kisses Elena and Damon's forehead. "This child will be so lucky to have you two as parents."

"Thanks, mom," Elena says, hugging her mother.

"Congrats, sis," Jeremy yells to her from the couch.

"Yeah, Elena, congrats," Anna adds.

"Thank you, guys," she says between laughter. She doesn't know how long they stay in a big group hug, but she knows that she will never have another moment like it. She is home.

* * *

"By next Christmas, we'll have our baby with us," she says, leaning back against Damon's chest, his arms wrapped around her, as they lay in bed.

He hums in agreement, nuzzling her neck. She chuckles lightly as she feels his warm breath hit her skin, lifting her arm to bury her hand in his soft hair. He moans when she starts massaging the back of his scalp.

"Damon?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

He sighs. "Is it lame if I tell you that I just want our baby to be healthy?"

Elena smiles softly. "Not at all."

They are both quiet for some time before Elena speaks again. "The only thing I want is for all of our babies have big, blue eyes."

"I want them to have your smile," he confesses, making her mouth quirk in amusement. "We need to make an appointment immediately to see if everything is okay with you and the baby."

Elena rolls her eyes at her husband's over protectiveness. "And Daddy Damon finally makes an appearance."

He huffs. "I'm a doctor, Elena. I know how important…"

"Blah blah blah," she mocks him. "I know, Damon. You don't need to tell me. I'm a doctor's daughter; I know exactly how your kind thinks."

"My kind?" he laughs at her silliness.

"Yeah, you know what I mean. Let's just enjoy today, okay? Leave worrying about doctor's appointment for tomorrow. Can you do it for me?" she asks him as she turns to look at him.

"Anything for you, Elena," he mutters, pulling her against his body. She rests her forehead against his, a small smile on her lips. "I love you."

He captures her lips in a kiss, his hands seemingly touching every inch of her skin. "I love you, too."

Elena feels her desire mount as she presses herself against him. She is trailing kisses down his chest when he yawns, forcing her to stop and sigh softly against his skin. Pulling away, she gives him a chaste kiss. "Let's sleep."

"Elena," he begins in protest, but stops when she glares at him.

"You need to rest," she decides. "Sleep now. Sex tomorrow."

He nods, tucking her under his arm, she relaxes against his chest. Closing her eyes, she trails her fingertips over his arm until she feels his breathing even out beneath her cheek. Soon, she falls asleep against him.

* * *

The weeks following the news of her pregnancy are filled with celebrations. Her friends at work take her out to lunch, Caroline kidnaps her for a trip to the mall so that they can start planning t the nursery, and Bonnie gives her a bracelet enchanted with spells of protection made by her grandmother. Her mother calls her almost every day to check on her and the baby.

And Damon… Damon is Damon.

His natural protectiveness has intensified. He is constantly worrying about her diet, making long speeches about all the nutrients that her body and the baby needs.

He's driving her crazy.

"I want to eat Nutella and you're not gonna stop me," she declares shoving the spoonful into her mouth.

"It can't be healthy," he mutters, watching Elena eat Nutella straight out of the jar.

Annoyed, she rolls her eyes. "Nothing will happen, Damon. I'm healthy and your baby is healthy. I'm eating this whole jar and I don't care what you say."

He stares her for a moment, before getting a spoon and sitting beside her. She tries to take away the jar, but Damon's arm stops her. "Do you remember your vows, Elena? What is mine, it's yours and vice versa."

"The pastor never said anything about sharing Nutella though," she insists petulantly. He glares at her until she gives in, handing him the jar with a sigh. "Fine."

"Good girl," he says as he puts a spoonful into his mouth.

She slaps his arm. "I'm not a dog."

Damon laughs but keeps right on eating.

"I thought Nutella was unhealthy," she says, purposely picking on him.

"Hey, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em," he shrugs.

Elena rolls her eyes and snags another spoonful. They don't say anything; they just enjoy each other companies in silence for a long time.

* * *

Damon is preparing dinner when she gets home from work. She enters through the kitchen to let him know she arrived safely.

"Hey," she says, smiling softly at him behind the kitchen's marble island.

"Hey back," he smiles at her, stopping his cooking for a moment to look at her. "Did you have fun with the girls?"

Once a week, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Jenna have lunch together to talk about their lives. They started these meetings for Jenna's sake. After Jenna and Alaric had their first child, it became harder and harder for her aunt get out of the home and work routine, so Elena and her friends decided to take action to save her aunt's sanity. It doesn't need saying that it became their tradition quickly.

"Yeah, sorta," she says, taking off her shoes as she climbs onto the counter. She starts swinging her legs lazily as she pushes her dark fall of hair over one shoulder and watches her husband silently.

"To be honest, Caroline is driving me crazy with her wedding plans," she admits after a moment.

Damon laughs at her annoyance. "Better Stefan and you than me. I'm so glad that you didn't go crazy over our wedding," he says with a note of relief in his voice. She smiles lovingly at him, remembering their ceremony. It had been so simple and beautiful – an outdoor wedding in the garden at the Salvatore Boarding House with all of their close friends and family in attendance. Everything Elena had always dreamed.

"Our wedding was perfect," she declares.

"It was," he agrees. "I'm glad that you're Caroline's Maid of Honor. It means we can keep the tradition alive," he says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at her.

Elena rolls her eyes. "I'm pretty sure I'll be too pregnant to have a quickie in the bathroom with the Best Man at the wedding, Damon."

"No one said anything about a quickie, but a handjob though…," he smirks at her.

She shakes her head in amusement.

"Dinner is ready," he announces. "Can you grab two plates?"

"Sure," she says, jumping off the counter. "But first, I want my kiss," she tells Damon.

"Of course, my dear," he smiles as he tugs her against him. She giggles when he slowly dips her back dramatically and kisses her soundly on the lips.

"Idiot," she murmurs against his mouth when he pulls her back.

"You love me," he says in reply, his usual comeback.

"I do," she says before she slips out of his arms to get their plates.

Later, as she's lying in Damon's arms, she thinks how lucky she is to have found her happily ever after. She nods off as he caresses her back.

_**TBC**_

**A.N.:** Hello, my lovelies. This fic will have two more chapters. It's very short :D This is my gift for Ani (aka amorevna at tumblr), I hope she'll like this. A huge thank you to my editing/beta team: Ani, Vicky (playingfetchwithdinosaurs at tumblr), Catie (denburys at tumblr) and Mariah (mchriste22 here and tumblr). You guys are great and I'd go crazy without you, guys :D.


End file.
